


Welcome To The Hotel California

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- Werewolves are still a thing, Cosplay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hotel Transylvania - Freeform, Hotels, Humor, M/M, Monster Hotel, Sterek Week 2018, Sterekweek2018, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Vampires, sterekscene4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Stiles couldn't believe his luck, finally, after all these years, he's found hiszing, his soulmate, the person he's MEANT to be with, and he's... he's... PERFECT! .. Atleast, what he can tell of Derek Hale, he SEEMS perfect, there's just one teeny tiny problem: Every single time he tries to get Derek's attention, someone or something gets in the wayOr:The Hotel Transylvania AU no one asked for





	Welcome To The Hotel California

**Author's Note:**

> So originally this was actually going to be my fic for the vampire theme, but then I decided this wasn't vampirey enough so I switched it to "Scene Stealer" because my original Scene Stealer- a Jurassic World AU- is taking me... a wile....
> 
> I do hope someday I get the chance to do more with this idea though

Ugh, why did summers always drag on like this?

Honestly, you'd think that someone working in a hotel- a hotel for _monsters_ at that- would have a better appreciation for summer, but no, it always felt like one single summer could drag on for eighty years....

He leaned against the counter, nose wrinkled and frustrated, fingers drumming against the wood as he waited for... _something_

He was never really sure what

"What's with the long face kiddo?"

Glancing up for a moment, Stiles turned his attention away from the front desk and towards his father instead

"Nothing new, just.... _summer_ ,"

"Ahhh... yeah, it gets pretty busy huh?"

Well, technically he supposed, but he never was bothered by the work, atleast it was activity

"Try to cheer up though, don't you have that comic book convention coming up in a couple of days?"

"You mean _San Diego Comic Con_? AKA the most _enormous_ convention _ever_?"

"Yeah, that, shouldn't you be excited for that?"

"I am, don't get me wrong, I'm _really_ excited, it's just... I don't know, summer always makes me feel kinda depressed,"

"Ah.. just the summer blues, happens alot to our kind, especially vampires, but don't worry, the weather will cool off soon enough and you'll feel better, once things are darker and cooler again,"

"Yeah I know, summers just... freaking suck," he sighed again

"I know kiddo, but just try to stick out another month and a half, once September comes everything will be better,"

"I know," Stiles promised with a small, tight nod, smiling at his father and perking slightly when he heard his father's walkie talkie go off

"Ah.. hell...."

"Don't worry about it Dad, really, I'm fine, go take care of whoever needs you," he insisted, smiling a little bit wider and giving him a thumb's up, just in case

After only a breif pause, the hotel owner gave a nod of his own, waving off wordlessly before leaving Stiles alone once more

And with being alone, came being bored- _again_

At this point he's actually _hoping_ for someone to walk in so that he could atleast have something to do

And it looked like his wish was coming true

After only a few minutes of useless waiting around, he finally got what he wanted- a new guest was arriving, and he was...

He was _freaking **gorgeous**_ ok!?

Dark hair, a soft looking beard, lightly tanned skin, _definitely_ ripped...

He was the most gorgeous thing Stiles had ever set eyes on, and he was _walking right towards him_

"Hi, I'm checking in?"

"Y-Yeah! Hi! Uh, do you have a reservation or...?"

"For Derek Hale," the attractive stranger answered, a small smirk on his face

"O-Oh uh, right, yeah, definitely! I should have that in my system, I just need to see some I.D.,"

The stranger- _Derek Hale_ \- gave a quick nod and reached into his pocket and grab his wallet

And that was the moment that Stiles' life changed forever

Derek tilted his sunglasses down to look through his wallet, and for a quick, _breif_ moment, Stiles caught his eyes

They were beautifull, green with little flecks of gold and copper within, but that wasn't what struck him

No, what struck him was the fact that the moment they made eye contact- he _zinged_

That may not sound like anything to get all riled up over to a human- but to a monster, especially a _vampire_ , it was a life changing event!

When you zing with someone, it means that you're meant to be with them forever

A zing never lies, and once you zing with someone, you can be assured that the relationship is smiled upon by fate

....

The problem is, two people may not necessarily zing at the same time, if one of them is especially closed off or is a slow species to zing or simply needs to get to know someone better- .... or _isn't paying attention_...

Those are all perfectly good reasons for someone not to zing at the same time that someone else does, and judging by Derek's lack of recognition, Stiles was willing to assume that he hadn't zinged yet

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to, and that _definitely_ didn't mean that Stiles couldn't help it along a little

"Sooooo.... Mr. Hale.... are you here on business or pleasure?"

Derek, who apparently hadn't been expecting tha question, glanced up as he showed his I.D. to the vampire

"Um, pleasure,"

"Oh really? Well then, what-"

_"Stilinski!!"_

Oh _no_

No no no no no no no no _not now!!_

Of _all times_ for Finstock to start yowling for him....

"I need you to come and help get the gremlin out of the pool's storm drain again!"

For the _love_ of-!

"Can't right now, I'm with a guest,"

"Well _Kira_ can take care of the guest, _you_ need to come help me with the gremlin,"

"What?! WHY!?"

"Because you're the only one it listens to, isn't it _nice_ to be the favorite?"

Stiles' lip trembled, and before he could possibly protest again, he's being dragged away and Kira is taking his place at the front desk to handle Derek's check-in

He was going to _kill_ Finstock at his soonest opportunity

 

~+~

 

Just as expected, by the time he got finished with getting the gremlin out of the storm drain, Derek was gone

To say that Stiles was upset was putting it _very_ mildly

He was going to absolutely _murder_ Finstock as soon as the opportunity arose, maybe feed him to the gremlin lady...

Now he was just sitting here, dejected, on his couch, staring listlessly at the door as if that would somehow magically make his Zing appear

Atleast they were still in the same building....

That had to be a plus, right?

It didn't feel like one

"Why is my life like this, huh? Why the _hell_ is my freaking life always LIKE THIS!? Most normal people, you know, they meet their soulmate and zing at the same time, but nooooooooo I zing and my soulmate doesn't even make enough eye contact with me to zing back! And _then_ instead of getting an opportunity to make it work or even just get to know him, I get yanked away because there's a gremlin in a storm drain! And I don't even know what room number he's in!! My dad _owns_ this hotel and I somehow can't locate one freaking guest! _God_ this sucks, what's even the point of my dad owning this place if I can't use it's services to find my zing- who I KNOW is staying here!?"

"I don't know, I don't think hotels are generally _built_ for finding zings,"

Stiles sat up slowly, a deadpanned look on his face as he stared at the other man

"Great point Scott, you really nailed the reason for my misery there,"

"Sorry," Scott winced back, and really, Stiles knew it wasn't his fault, but come on...

"I just wish there was some way I could track him down, it's too bad you can't catch his scent just from the front desk,"

"Are you kidding me? There are _hundreds_ of scents around that place, even if it was possible-"

"I know I know, that's why I said _it's too bad_ ," Stiles huffed back with frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose

"You don't have _anything_ he touched that I could track huh?"

"No, when would I have even taken anything from him in the first place?"

He knew Scott was only trying to help, but he couldn't help being a little bit irritable

This was his _future_ for crying out loud! His _zing_!!

He couldn't be blamed for being annoyed that the entire future of his love life was so up in the air

"Sorry, I just.... what if he's only staying for a night or two and I don't see him again before he leaves? What if this is my one chance to nab 'im and I totally miss it?"

"You won't," Scott promised, reaching out and giving Stiles' shoulder a tight squeeze

"Zings are destiny! They always work out one way or another,"

Stiles just nodded slowly, although he wasn't entirely sure how much he believed that, what were the odds that he'd really get another chance at meeting his zing?

"Yeah yeah.... well, I'm gonna go have a swim, spend the rest of my break trying to clear my head before I get barked at for being too 'gloomy',"

Honestly, Comic Con couldn't come soon enough....

 

~+~

 

There was definitely something to be said about indoor pools

Yes the one outside was certainly nice, but there was just nothing compared to relaxing in the darkness of the pool room, stretching out in the water without the worry of _any_ sun dripping in...

And at this time of day it was nearly empty

He was relaxing in the pool, starting to unwind, if only barely, when he decided to simply dunk his head underwater and get his face wet, it would help him get his mind together, or atleast it usually did, there was just one teeny tiny little problem with that theory...

Once he ducked under, he was immediately greeted with the sight of _his ZING_!!

What were the odds!? What were the chances!? Was he dreaming!?

He popped up to the surface again as quickly as he could, rushing to swim towards the area where he had spotted his soulmate, and then... there he was, tan skin and dark hair and YES ALMOST-!

_"Derek Hale?"_

Oh no

_"There's a phone call for you!"_

No no no no no no-!!

Sure enough, because this was Stiles' _freaking_ luck, the werewolf immediately swam towards the ladder

"D-Derek!! Wait!!"

Thankfully, THANKFULLY, the guy turned around and stared at Stiles.....

_Through swimming goggles_

Once again, direct eye contact was inhibited, much to Stiles' frustration

But if he could _atleast_ just get the guy's attention and then get him to take off his freaking goggles-!

_"Derek Hale, phone call!!"_

"Ah, sorry,"

_NO-!!_

And then he was out of the pool and no amount of calling for him seemed to help, in part because, to be fair, things had suddenly gotten quite loud

It was as if the world had released an entire amusement park full of people for the express purpose of making his life a living hell

Frankly, he wouldn't really be surprised if that was the case, it sounded about par for the course

So once again, an opportunity to catch his Zing just freaking _flew_ by him

_Great_

 

~+~

 

"Stiles, don't you think this is a little invasive?"

"Um, NO, I work here, remember? I am PERFECTLY allowed to look up what room a guest is staying in, and furthermore, you seem to be forgetting that I'm his Zing, he'll be happy to see me!"

Scott seemed considerably skeptical about that, but he ultimately decided that it wasn't his place to talk Stiles out of it and just followed him down the hall

Stiles had helped him get his Zing when he found her about two years ago, it was only fair that he help him get his as well

"Ok, here it is, this is it.... this is Derek Hale's room,"

"Are you going to nock?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, huffing quietly as he stared at the door

"Yes, Scott, I'm going to nock,"

There was a pause, long and silent, and Stiles most certainly didn't lift his hand up or make any extra move towards the door

"Stiles?"

"Yes Scott?"

"Do you want me to nock for you?"

"Oh god yes please,"

Scott rolled his eyes playfully, but dutifully nocked on the door

....

No answer

Glancing at eachother, the werewolf nocked once again, but still to no avail

.....

Huh

So Scott nocked again, and yet still, no answer

"Stiles, is it possible that he isn't here?"

There was a look of sudden realization on his face as he suddenly lunged to press himself against the door, listening, trying to discern if there was anything that sounded even remotely like a living person on the inside

.........

_Nope_

Stiles cursed as loudly as he could and banged his head on the door

 

~+~

 

"Gimme another shot,"

The bartender looked sorely unimpressed

"Stiles, don't you think you've had enough?"

"Not yet," he grumbled back, nose wrinkling as he tossed back the shot of blood

"Stiles-"

"Malia, _please_? I've had a long day!"

Malia heaved a sigh, looking about as irritated as Stiles felt, but reluctantly grabbing another shot glass from behind the bar, as well as a bottle of chilled blood

"Thanks,"

"Yeah yeah, don't tell Lydia,"

"Believe me, I wouldn't dream of it," Stiles snorted playfully

He eagerly grabbed the little shot glass of blood, taking a slow, deep breath before tossing it back

The reason it was served behind the bar, if anyone was wondering, is because this isn't just _any_ blood, this is _faery_ blood, and although that isn't an intoxicant, it _is_ rare and rather expensive

A delicacy, one would say

But Stiles didn't care, he had had a hard day and he wanted the good stuff

"Is this seat taken?"

"No, go ahead," Stiles muttered back to the stranger's voice

"Thanks, so Starlord huh? I guess you're going to Comic Con?"

"Yeah, I'm heading out to a photo op for Marvel cosplayers in about an hour, the con isn't until tommorrow but we wanted to have this early,"

Finally, at that moment, Stiles decided to turn around and-

OH HOLY GOD IT WAS DEREK AND HE WAS DRESSED AS GAMORA

......

_What did this mean?_

Their eyes locked, finally, and he felt the familiar Zing sensation once again

And this time- _this time_ \- Derek seemed to feel it too

There was a mutual meeting of their eyes, and the same spark that seemed to light through them both, and Stiles just.... _knew_ that Derek was Zinging along with him

It was only a matter of seconds, but it felt as though it lasted for a small eternity

"You.... you're my-"

"Zing? Yeah.... that's kinda why I've been trying to get your attention all day," he teased

Derek smiled softly, his face was probably red under the green make up- wich was quite endearing in Stiles' opinion

"So.... the photoshoot.... you're going, I'm going, you want to maybe.... go together?"

Stiles grinned, toothy fang and all, and raised a shot of faery blood to that

"I think that's a _wicked_ idea,"


End file.
